


Take It Slow

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Half-Blood Prince, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry suffers from a bout of impotency, however his problem may more than what it appears to be. Ron and Hermione help him recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).

Take It Slow by icegirl99

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

This is intended to be a one-shot but I'll continue it at my reader's request so please let me know!

* * *

  
Ron and Hermione collapsed so firmly against the bed in their post orgasm bliss that they hardly noticed that Harry had completely rolled off the bed. He stood at the open window; the cool night breeze caressing his naked body.  


 

“Harry,” Ron grunted from his position on Hermione’s left side. His eyes were closed and he didn’t know that Harry was no longer beside Hermione.  


 

Harry ignored him. “Harry?” Hermione had reached out to touch him. She opened her eyes and upon seeing him standing in front of the open bedroom window, sat up. “Harry, what’s wrong?”  


 

Ron’s eyes snapped open at this and he too sat straight up, resting his hand on Hermione’s thigh.  


 

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Harry muttered before swiftly turning and heading for the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, he locked it, and then sat down on the toilet, his head in his hands.  


 

“Hermione,” Ron turned his attention to her, “did he…?”  


 

She had to think for a few moments before it came to her, “no.” She frowned remembering something else, “I noticed that he was having some problems even staying aroused. He kept slipping out.” She looked towards the closed bathroom door, worry evident on her features.  


 

Ron gripped her shoulder soothingly, “maybe we should talk to him.” He slid out of the bed and slid on his boxers.  


 

Hermione followed him, slipping on her robe. Slowly they approached the door, “Harry?” she asked, lightly tapping on the door.  


 

“Go away!” was their reply.  


 

“Come on mate,” Ron leaned against the door, “we know what’s wrong and we just want to help.”  


 

“Can you fix it?” Harry’s voiced was muffled.  


 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other; he gave her a questioning look. She shrugged, “no, but maybe you just need some coaxing.” She reached for the doorknob, twisting it.  


 

“Then go back to bed!”  


 

Hermione pushed against the door, trying to get it to open even though she knew that it wouldn’t budge. “Harry please!” She cried as she stood still once more. “Just open the door, please.”    


 

“Harold James Potter! You will open this door at once!” Hermione started, Ron’s voice was not unlike Mrs. Weasley’s was when she was in a mood.  


 

“Ron!” Hermione hissed, “You don’t have to be so mean.” But no sooner had the words left her mouth did the door swing open.  


 

Harry stood in front of them, a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn’t say anything, and Hermione flung herself into his arms. Surprisingly he relaxed into her, “I’m sorry,” he muttered into her hair.  


 

“It’s alright love,” Ron had moved behind Harry and embraced him from behind. “Talk to us Harry,” he whispered into Harry’s ear.  


 

Hermione led them back into the bedroom, pulling back the sheets she removed her robe and climbed in. Harry dropped his towel and crawled in beside her. Ron too stripped and slid in beside him. “What’s going on?” Hermione asked as she turned to face him.  


 

“I don’t know, I don’t know why it’s not working,” Harry lied.  


 

“Are you just not feeling it?” Ron asked, intertwining his hand with Harry’s.  


 

“No, nothing like that, it’s just…I don’t know,” his voice broke and Hermione wiped away the tear that escaped his eye.  


 

Harry felt like fleeing again, but this time, with his two lovers on either side of him, he wasn’t going anywhere.  


 

Hermione kissed him gently, while Ron caressed his dark hair. “How long has it been like this?” Hermione asked when they broke apart.  


 

Harry buried his head in her shoulder, “a couple days.”  


 

Hermione looked at Ron, she had worked the night shift last night. “We started, but then we got interrupted by a call from work. I told them we weren’t coming in until morning but Harry seemed distracted after that, so I finished myself off. Why didn’t you say anything, love?”  


 

Harry shrugged, “didn’t want to bother you.”  


 

“Harry, you’re never a bother,” Hermione said firmly.  


 

“It’s nothing medical is it Hermione?” Ron asked.  


 

Hermione racked her brains but she couldn’t see any reason why it would be. “Hmm, from what I’ve seen and we sometimes get men coming into the ER with this problem, it’s almost always psychological not physical.”  


 

“But he’d tell us of something was bothering him, wouldn’t you Harry?” Harry laid still and quiet, for a minute Ron thought he’d fallen asleep but then he knew. “Harry?”  


 

“Tell us,” Hermione said, “don’t be afraid.”  


 

“There’s this guy at work, Ed, he’s always hated me,” Harry said.  


 

“Yeah, that asshole, I fucking hate him too,” Ron muttered bitterly.  


 

“Shush Ron!” Hermione said.  


 

“Anyway,” Harry quietly continued, “he was giving me a hard time the other day and to top it off I wasn’t feeling good to begin with. Ron saw me yelling at him and dragged me off to the bathroom to cool down, and the bastard followed us. He saw Ron kissing me and I was pretty sure he was gay to begin with, but ever since then he hasn’t left me alone. He keeps cornering me in the bathroom whenever we’re alone in there.”  


 

Hermione gasped and Ron’s hand tightened around Harry’s. “That not good for nothing fucking faggot! That’s fucking sexual harassment Harry! Why didn’t you tell me?! I would’ve beaten the living shit out of that son of a bitch!”  


 

“Harry, you’ve got to tell your boss,” Hermione said. Harry shook his head and tried to hide his bright red face in his pillow. “You could have him charged!”  


 

“No, I don’t want cause trouble,” Harry told them.  


 

“You won’t,” Hermione’s voice was firm but not scolding, “what this guy is doing to you is against the law, its illegal!”  


 

“Were you thinking about him while you were with us?” Ron asked, his hand slightly caressing Harry’s back.  


 

“I couldn’t get him out of my head, I’m so sorry Ron, Hermione.” They could tell he was on the verge of tears.  


 

“It’s not your fault love,” Ron said, he leaned over and kissed Harry’s shoulder. “Tomorrow we’ll talk to the boss, we don’t have to tell him about us.”  


 

“Do you want to have another go Harry?” Hermione said, “I think I know a way that’ll bring it to life.”  


 

Harry nodded his approval, “I can’t promise anything though.”  


 

“We know,” Hermione said, she smiled as she captured his mouth. She moved her hand from her side and slid it between Harry’s parted legs where she found the spot and stroked.  


 

Harry broke the kiss when he shivered and groaned at the pleasure her touch brought him. “Hermione, what are doing to him?” Ron asked as he watched Harry squirm under their fingers.  


 

“It’s called the prostate, Ron,” Hermione replied as she turned onto her back giving both boys better access to her body.  


 

“The what?” Hermione glared at him. Ron rolled off the bed and as he did so Hermione got on her knees and moved towards the end of the bed.  


 

“Come on Harry,” Hermione urged as she bent to take him into her mouth. As she began to suck, Ron got behind her and started lapping at her clitoris with his tongue. She moaned and Harry began to swell in her mouth. Within a few minutes she could hardly hold herself up, she was so shaky with arousal.  


 

Ron moved over to lie beside Harry as Hermione moved herself up and sank down onto him. Ron kissed him and Harry reached over to stroke Ron. As Hermione began to move Harry broke his kiss with Ron and moaned, “oh yes, Hermione!”  


 

That was all they needed; Ron, who was writhing beside Harry suddenly stilled with the intensity of his orgasm as Hermione rode the waves of hers and Harry finally gave in, letting a passionate wave of pleasure wash over him.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued after requests to do so. I’m not sure how long it will be. In case you’re wondering, the trio is still young in this story, 18 to be exact. 

Take It Slow by icegirl99

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

This is intended to be a one-shot but I'll continue it at my reader's request so please let me know!

* * *

  
Ron and Hermione collapsed so firmly against the bed in their post orgasm bliss that they hardly noticed that Harry had completely rolled off the bed. He stood at the open window; the cool night breeze caressing his naked body.  


 

“Harry,” Ron grunted from his position on Hermione’s left side. His eyes were closed and he didn’t know that Harry was no longer beside Hermione.  


 

Harry ignored him. “Harry?” Hermione had reached out to touch him. She opened her eyes and upon seeing him standing in front of the open bedroom window, sat up. “Harry, what’s wrong?”  


 

Ron’s eyes snapped open at this and he too sat straight up, resting his hand on Hermione’s thigh.  


 

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Harry muttered before swiftly turning and heading for the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, he locked it, and then sat down on the toilet, his head in his hands.  


 

“Hermione,” Ron turned his attention to her, “did he…?”  


 

She had to think for a few moments before it came to her, “no.” She frowned remembering something else, “I noticed that he was having some problems even staying aroused. He kept slipping out.” She looked towards the closed bathroom door, worry evident on her features.  


 

Ron gripped her shoulder soothingly, “maybe we should talk to him.” He slid out of the bed and slid on his boxers.  


 

Hermione followed him, slipping on her robe. Slowly they approached the door, “Harry?” she asked, lightly tapping on the door.  


 

“Go away!” was their reply.  


 

“Come on mate,” Ron leaned against the door, “we know what’s wrong and we just want to help.”  


 

“Can you fix it?” Harry’s voiced was muffled.  


 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other; he gave her a questioning look. She shrugged, “no, but maybe you just need some coaxing.” She reached for the doorknob, twisting it.  


 

“Then go back to bed!”  


 

Hermione pushed against the door, trying to get it to open even though she knew that it wouldn’t budge. “Harry please!” She cried as she stood still once more. “Just open the door, please.”    


 

“Harold James Potter! You will open this door at once!” Hermione started, Ron’s voice was not unlike Mrs. Weasley’s was when she was in a mood.  


 

“Ron!” Hermione hissed, “You don’t have to be so mean.” But no sooner had the words left her mouth did the door swing open.  


 

Harry stood in front of them, a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn’t say anything, and Hermione flung herself into his arms. Surprisingly he relaxed into her, “I’m sorry,” he muttered into her hair.  


 

“It’s alright love,” Ron had moved behind Harry and embraced him from behind. “Talk to us Harry,” he whispered into Harry’s ear.  


 

Hermione led them back into the bedroom, pulling back the sheets she removed her robe and climbed in. Harry dropped his towel and crawled in beside her. Ron too stripped and slid in beside him. “What’s going on?” Hermione asked as she turned to face him.  


 

“I don’t know, I don’t know why it’s not working,” Harry lied.  


 

“Are you just not feeling it?” Ron asked, intertwining his hand with Harry’s.  


 

“No, nothing like that, it’s just…I don’t know,” his voice broke and Hermione wiped away the tear that escaped his eye.  


 

Harry felt like fleeing again, but this time, with his two lovers on either side of him, he wasn’t going anywhere.  


 

Hermione kissed him gently, while Ron caressed his dark hair. “How long has it been like this?” Hermione asked when they broke apart.  


 

Harry buried his head in her shoulder, “a couple days.”  


 

Hermione looked at Ron, she had worked the night shift last night. “We started, but then we got interrupted by a call from work. I told them we weren’t coming in until morning but Harry seemed distracted after that, so I finished myself off. Why didn’t you say anything, love?”  


 

Harry shrugged, “didn’t want to bother you.”  


 

“Harry, you’re never a bother,” Hermione said firmly.  


 

“It’s nothing medical is it Hermione?” Ron asked.  


 

Hermione racked her brains but she couldn’t see any reason why it would be. “Hmm, from what I’ve seen and we sometimes get men coming into the ER with this problem, it’s almost always psychological not physical.”  


 

“But he’d tell us of something was bothering him, wouldn’t you Harry?” Harry laid still and quiet, for a minute Ron thought he’d fallen asleep but then he knew. “Harry?”  


 

“Tell us,” Hermione said, “don’t be afraid.”  


 

“There’s this guy at work, Ed, he’s always hated me,” Harry said.  


 

“Yeah, that asshole, I fucking hate him too,” Ron muttered bitterly.  


 

“Shush Ron!” Hermione said.  


 

“Anyway,” Harry quietly continued, “he was giving me a hard time the other day and to top it off I wasn’t feeling good to begin with. Ron saw me yelling at him and dragged me off to the bathroom to cool down, and the bastard followed us. He saw Ron kissing me and I was pretty sure he was gay to begin with, but ever since then he hasn’t left me alone. He keeps cornering me in the bathroom whenever we’re alone in there.”  


 

Hermione gasped and Ron’s hand tightened around Harry’s. “That not good for nothing fucking faggot! That’s fucking sexual harassment Harry! Why didn’t you tell me?! I would’ve beaten the living shit out of that son of a bitch!”  


 

“Harry, you’ve got to tell your boss,” Hermione said. Harry shook his head and tried to hide his bright red face in his pillow. “You could have him charged!”  


 

“No, I don’t want cause trouble,” Harry told them.  


 

“You won’t,” Hermione’s voice was firm but not scolding, “what this guy is doing to you is against the law, its illegal!”  


 

“Were you thinking about him while you were with us?” Ron asked, his hand slightly caressing Harry’s back.  


 

“I couldn’t get him out of my head, I’m so sorry Ron, Hermione.” They could tell he was on the verge of tears.  


 

“It’s not your fault love,” Ron said, he leaned over and kissed Harry’s shoulder. “Tomorrow we’ll talk to the boss, we don’t have to tell him about us.”  


 

“Do you want to have another go Harry?” Hermione said, “I think I know a way that’ll bring it to life.”  


 

Harry nodded his approval, “I can’t promise anything though.”  


 

“We know,” Hermione said, she smiled as she captured his mouth. She moved her hand from her side and slid it between Harry’s parted legs where she found the spot and stroked.  


 

Harry broke the kiss when he shivered and groaned at the pleasure her touch brought him. “Hermione, what are doing to him?” Ron asked as he watched Harry squirm under their fingers.  


 

“It’s called the prostate, Ron,” Hermione replied as she turned onto her back giving both boys better access to her body.  


 

“The what?” Hermione glared at him. Ron rolled off the bed and as he did so Hermione got on her knees and moved towards the end of the bed.  


 

“Come on Harry,” Hermione urged as she bent to take him into her mouth. As she began to suck, Ron got behind her and started lapping at her clitoris with his tongue. She moaned and Harry began to swell in her mouth. Within a few minutes she could hardly hold herself up, she was so shaky with arousal.  


 

Ron moved over to lie beside Harry as Hermione moved herself up and sank down onto him. Ron kissed him and Harry reached over to stroke Ron. As Hermione began to move Harry broke his kiss with Ron and moaned, “oh yes, Hermione!”  


 

That was all they needed; Ron, who was writhing beside Harry suddenly stilled with the intensity of his orgasm as Hermione rode the waves of hers and Harry finally gave in, letting a passionate wave of pleasure wash over him.  


	3. Table for Three :: A Harry/Hermione/Ron Archive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have to admit this is turning out to have much more of a plot then I originally intended, so now I can say that I have a pretty good idea where this is going to go. Hope you're enjoying it so far and Part 4 will be ready either later today or early tomorrow.  
> 
> * * *

Take It Slow by icegirl99

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Ok I have to admit this is turning out to have much more of a plot then I originally intended, so now I can say that I have a pretty good idea where this is going to go. Hope you're enjoying it so far and Part 4 will be ready either later today or early tomorrow.  

* * *

  


Ron reached the building in less than ten minutes, “you need to fix your tie Harry.” 

“Oh,” Harry absentmindedly reached up and flipped open the mirror on the sun-visor. He fiddled with it, his hands shaking.  

“Here,” Ron sighed and straightened it. He gave his lover one last glance before opening his door and stepping out. 

Harry let Ron lead the way into the building. “Good morning, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter,” the receptionist greeted them.  

“Hello, Julie,” Ron replied, Harry just nodded. “Liven up a little mate,” Ron whispered to him as they entered the elevator. 

Harry gave him a weak smile before pushing the sixth floor button.  

The elevator dinged and then opened to reveal a long hallway, Harry and Ron exited the elevator and headed right to the end of the hallway into a large room filled with fifty or so cubicles. 

Harry was about to take a seat in his when Ron grabbed his arm, “I told you, you’re going to see Jim even if I have to drag you.”  

“Fine!” Harry hissed, but he wretched his arm from Ron’s grip, “but the last thing I need is for you to drag me in there.” 

“Alright then, I’ll just…get to work then,” Ron turned and walked towards his cubicle.  

Harry sighed and started off in the direction of their supervisor’s office. Reaching it he knocked, “come in,” came Jim’s reply. 

“Hello, Mr. Winter,” Harry said as brightly as he could manage.  

“Ah, Mr. Potter! Please sit down.” Jim, who was a large pleasant man with light skin and dark hair, gestured to a brown leather chair in front of his desk. 

Harry nervously sat down. “What can I do for you?” Jim asked. 

Harry shuffled his feet, “um, well…you know Ed, um Mr. Baker?” 

“Yes,” Jim said, “what about him?”  

Harry’s heart rate was so quick he wondered if it would jump out of his chest any second. “He’s been sexually harassing me.” Harry’s face turned bright red as he spoke, forcing him to turn away from his boss’s gaze. 

Jim’s expression hardened, “how long has this been going on for?”  

“A couple days,” Harry said quietly. 

“And has he been using words or advances?” 

“Both,” Harry turned away, “he tried to kiss me yesterday.” 

Jim suddenly shuffled some papers sitting in front of him, “thank you Mr. Potter, I’ll have a word with him and we’ll most certainly be keeping an eye on him from now on.”  

Harry nodded, “thanks.” He rose from the chair and exited the office. 

As he made his way back to his cubicle, Harry tried to get a glimpse of Ron so that he could see that Harry needed to talk to him, but Ron’s back was turned and he was on the phone with a customer.  

Sighing he sat down and glanced at the clock, 9:30. He flipped the on switch on his computer wishing that he’ll make to three o’clock without having to see or speak to Ed. 

At twelve the lunch bell rang, “damn it!” Harry muttered as he realized that both he and Ron had forgotten to bring lunches.  

“You want to go to the McDonald’s across the street mate?” Harry turned at the sound of Ron’s voice. 

“We only have an hour,” he replied. 

“That’s more than long enough,” Ron told him. 

Harry shrugged, “okay then.” He and Ron walked out of the room and pushed the button to call the elevator.  

“Weasley, Potter,” Harry’s blood boiled at the sound of Ed Baker’s cool voice. 

“I think I’ll take the stairs,” Harry said without turning around. “I’ll see you downstairs Ron.” 

Ron watched as Harry wretched open the door to the stairs, he was just about to follow him when the elevator opened and Ed practically shoved him into it. “Hey, watch where you’re going!” Ed ignored him, he just smirked. 

It wasn’t until the elevator started moving did Ron notice that Ed stood so close him, “so any special plans for tonight?”  

“What?” Ron turned and Ed backed away, just slightly, the grin still plastered on his large face. “I don’t know, but if I were you I’d keep that fat mouth of mine shut.” 

“What did you just say to me?!” Ed challenged.  

“You heard me,” Ron said, thankfully the elevator came to a stop and opened otherwise Ron might’ve flattened the man’s nose. 

Harry watched from beside the front desk as Ron stalked out of the elevator. “How can you stand that asshole?” he asked as Ron walked up beside him. 

“If the elevator hadn’t stopped when it did I would’ve punched his face in. I swear the fucking nerve of that guy!” Ron shook his head and grabbed the door handle. They exited the building and crossed the street for lunch. 

It was around two when Ron’s phone rang, “hello this is Conestoga Enterprises, my name is Ron Weasley how may I help you today?”  

“Ron! It’s about time I got put through to one of you,” Hermione’s voice was on the other end. 

“Hermione, what’s going on?”  

“Well, the ER’s been really busy, we’re only just now getting our lunch and I’ve been thinking about you and Harry all day. How’d it go with your boss?” 

Ron lowered his voice, “I finally managed to get him to go in on his own. He told me that Jim said that he would talk to Ed and that they’d be keeping an eye on him from now on.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Apparently,” Ron said.  

“Well that’s not good enough! Harry said that this is happening behind closed doors, when no one else is around.” 

“I know; Ed tried some of it on me today in the elevator when I was heading down to meet Harry for lunch. I wouldn’t let it get to me though, at least in the way that Harry lets it get to him.” 

Hermione laughed, she knew what Ron meant. “Now Ron, you will not get fired for knocking this guy out!” 

“Don’t worry Hermione, I won’t, at least not at the moment,” he grinned. 

“How’s Harry?” 

“Alright, for now, we’ve only got an hour left today.” 

“That’s good, listen I’m getting paged, I got to go. I won’t be home until around six so have dinner ready. Love you, bye.” Ron heard the click of the receiver before the line went dead. 

Sighing, he looked at the clock, 2:15, only forty-five minutes left before they got to go home for the weekend.

  



	4. Table for Three :: A Harry/Hermione/Ron Archive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this part in terms of content so I hope it’s not too boring. Also I know I intended, and even mentioned it to one of my reviewers, that the trio be Muggles but I’ve changed my mind, sorry. They are simply wizards living as Muggles. This part is rated NC-17, please read and review.  

Take It Slow by icegirl99

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** I struggled with this part in terms of content so I hope it’s not too boring. Also I know I intended, and even mentioned it to one of my reviewers, that the trio be Muggles but I’ve changed my mind, sorry. They are simply wizards living as Muggles. This part is rated NC-17, please read and review.    


* * *

  


“Did Hermione say what do about dinner?” Harry entered the living room, where Ron sat on the couch watching a talk show. 

  
“She said she wouldn’t be home until after six,” Ron answered, his eyes not leaving the screen.

  
“I know,” Harry said, “but was she going to pick something up herself, or are we supposed to make something?” 

  
“I think she said that we had to cook.” 

  
“Have you looked in the fridge lately Ron?” Harry moved into Ron’s field of vision and leaned against the wall. 

  
He shrugged, “there must be something you can cook.”

  
Harry snorted, “Hermione was supposed to do the shopping yesterday but she got called in to work the Wednesday night shift and slept all day, remember?”

  
Ron sighed and hit the power button on TV remote, switching it off. “Did she have a note?”

  
“It’s on the fridge,” Harry replied as he stood up straight. 

  
“Well let’s go then, the last thing we need is a hungry pissed off lover,” Ron said getting up. 

  
“Did she tell you to do the shopping?” Harry asked as Ron strode past him into the kitchen.

  
“No, but you know what she’s going to say if she comes home and finds out that we didn’t cook anything because there is nothing to cook?” Ron entered the living room again, the note in one hand, his car keys in the other. 

  
“Yeah, let’s get going then,” Harry followed Ron out the door.

  
It wasn’t until just after six-thirty did Hermione come home. “How was your day love?” Ron asked as he walked into the living drying his hands on a towel. 

  
She shook her head and sat down in a chair, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

  
“Busy huh?” 

  
“Yeah, what’s for dinner?” 

  
“Harry’s making chicken and rice,” Ron said as he set the towel down on the back of the couch. “It’s almost done.” Hermione glanced sadly in the direction of the kitchen. 

He sat down opposite her, “we have to do something about Ed. I’ve never seen Harry like this before, today at lunch he was all nervous and now it’s like nothing happened at all.”

  
“It’s probably just an act, you know how Harry is,” Hermione said. 

  
“I know Hermione, but we have to fix it, I don’t know how much more of this he can take, _I_ can take.” 

  
She glanced back at the kitchen once more before leaning forwards. “I have an idea, it’s risky but I think it’ll work.” 

  
“Ron! Dinner’s ready, is Hermione home yet?” Harry stepped into the living room. Seeing her he smiled, “how was work?” 

  
“Busy,” Hermione replied as she stood and walked over to him. “We need to have a talk Harry.”

  
He played stupid, “about what?” 

  
“You know what,” Ron said as he sat down at the table. 

  
“This problem is not going to go away on its own love,” Hermione said and spooned the rice onto her dish. 

  
“I know,” Harry replied quietly. “I was just going to quit.” 

  
“I don’t think you’ll have to,” Hermione said, “on my way home I came up with an idea.” She took a sip of her drink before continuing, “I think it’s time to pull out your old invisibility cloak.”

  
Harry dropped his fork, splattering food onto his shirt. Ron gulped back a large amount of water, choking he said, “What?”

  
“Well you said it yourself, Harry,” Hermione replied as Ron shrugged off her hand as she attempted to pat his back. “Ron said that you told him this morning that your boss would not believe you without proof.”

  
“Yeah,” Harry said. 

  
“Yeah, we’re going to get that proof for you,” Hermione told him. 

  
“How?” he asked, looking doubtful. 

  
“We’ll catch him in the act on video, that’s how,” she shoved some food into her mouth. “On Monday I need one of you to check your schedule. I think the best time to do this will be at night. Since we can’t record anything in the bathroom, we’ll have to do it in some deserted hallway or something. We’ll wait until you’re off the clock and leaving for the night, then I’ll pretend to pick you up, giving you a kiss, while Ron records everything from under the cloak.”

  
“What if it doesn’t work?” Harry said, “I mean the only reason he’s doing it is because he thinks I’m totally gay.” 

  
“Well you’re not and you’re going to prove that him,” Hermione said. 

  
“Maybe it’ll set him off,” Ron stated, “thinking that you’re cheating on me.” 

  
“I don’t know…” 

  
“Come on Harry!” Hermione urged, “It’ll work, I _know_ it will.” She stood up and started collecting their empty plates.

  
“And if it doesn’t you’ll let me quit?” Harry looked at her. 

  
“I can’t stop you from quitting love,” she replied as she began to load the dishwasher. 

  
Ron stood and muttered to Harry, “She’s seeing dollar signs; that’s all.” Harry snorted as Ron grinned and headed into the living room. 

  
“I heard that Ronald Weasley!” 

  
Hermione joined them in the living room a little while later. She lay down beside Ron and rested her head in his lap. “Are you tired love?” Ron asked as he stroked her hair. 

  
“A little,” she replied looking up into his face. She smiled and suddenly a rush of arousal flooded her senses. She pushed herself up and with her free arm reached up pulling him towards her for a heated kiss. 

  
Ron groaned and opened his mouth allowing her full access. Within seconds they were both breathless and broke apart. 

  
Hermione sat up and straddled Ron but instead of kissing him as he expected she tossed her hair aside and turned her head, capturing Harry’s mouth. Ron took the hint and bent his head, kissing her exposed neck. 

  
“You alright Harry?” Hermione asked as they broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers. 

  
“Yes,” he replied as he went to remove her top. Ron’s hands joined his and together they pulled Hermione’s scrub top over her head.

  
In turn she started undoing the buttons on Ron’s shirt and Harry went to loosen his own tie. “No Harry,” Ron growled, “leave it on.” 

  
Hermione momentarily climbed off him to get the lube from the bedroom. “This, on the other hand,” Ron grabbed the front of Harry’s shirt and pulled it apart, buttons flew everywhere.

  
“Ron!” Hermione said as crossly as she could. 

  
“Don’t…worry…about…it,” Harry breathed as Ron kissed his chest and suckled on his left nipple. 

  
She set the bottle of lube on the coffee table and moved over to them. Harry’s hands immediately went to her back and unclasped her bra. Once her breasts were free, Harry and Ron began to knead them; Harry pinched her nipple and rolled it between his fingers, “Mm…yes, that feels so good,” Hermione moaned. 

  
Ron couldn’t take it anymore; he had to fuck her right now. Standing, he removed his remaining clothes. “You’re way too over dressed love,” he whispered into her ear as he moved up behind her; his erect cock pressing against her ass. 

  
Harry moaned as Hermione kissed him, she reached down to undo his belt and slid his pants and boxers down to the floor. Then she got up and took off her pants and panties. 

  
“Ron,” she breathed as she sank down onto Harry. “There’s lube on the table.” 

  
It didn’t take Ron long to find it; he slicked it on his cock as Hermione moved up and down on Harry slowly, making sure that they would both last until Ron was ready.

  
She moaned as Ron prepared her leaning back into him. “Fuck Hermione,” Harry said as she changed the angle of his thrusting.  

Finally she felt Ron push into her and they began a rhythm that they were so used to doing that it was second nature to them. 

  
Hermione came first; she always did when they were both inside her. Her moans and gasps along with her clenching muscles sent both Harry and Ron over the edge.   


Panting, they collapsed against the couch in a heap and soon fell asleep right where they were.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [Table for Three](http://www.triofic.com) \- <http://www.triofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=259>


End file.
